True Mate
by Carlisle's Mate
Summary: Set after Bella cliff dives in New Moon. But it is Carlisle who has returned to see if Bella is okay, not Alice, and he has a secret to tell Bella that has been harbouring ever since they met… Two-shot, lemon, Carlisle/Bella pairing
1. Chapter 1

**True Mate**

_Set after Bella cliff dives in New Moon. But it is Carlisle who has returned to see if Bella is okay, not Alice, and he has a secret to tell Bella that has been harbouring ever since they met… _

_Two-shot, lemon, Carlisle/Bella pairing_

**BPOV**

Jacob tensed as we drew up towards my house, and he growled low in his throat.

"_Vampire_."

My heart almost stopped as I envisaged Victoria waiting for me inside the house, and my whirling thoughts about the plunge I had just taken off the cliff evaporated into distant memory. Then, my eyes fell upon a black Mercedes parked at the side of the road.

_Carlisle's Mercedes!_

I could not conceal my excitement. Jacob grabbed my arm as I made to open the door.

"Bella, wait!" he protested. "Are you crazy?"

"It's okay, Jake!" I cried. "That's Carlisle's car!"

Jacob didn't even bother to hide his distaste. "It might be a trap," he said after a moment, grasping at straws to try and stop me from going inside.

"No, no I can feel it, it's okay," I insisted, halfway out of the vehicle already.

"I'm on their territory now. I can't protect you if you decide to go inside, Bella," he told me, his expression slightly tortured.

"I know. It's okay. Carlisle won't hurt me."

"He'd better not…" Jake growled. Seeing my mind was made up, he gestured reluctantly for me to go inside.

I took a deep breath and hurried up to the front door, heart pounding. For a moment, I wondered if it _was_ a trap, remembering James and his elaborate plan to ensnare me.

Tentatively, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Charlie was still out; the house was in darkness. I moved inside, listening carefully, and walked slowly into the kitchen, switching on the light.

_Nothing. _

I moved to the living room, switching on the light in there, too.

_Nothing. _

I raced upstairs, wondering if there would be a vampire waiting for me in my bedroom.

_Nothing. _

My heart skipped a disappointed beat, and I returned downstairs to the living room, staring at nothing in particular.

"Bella."

His breath ghosted across the back of my neck, and I almost leapt out of my skin.

"Shit, Carlisle!" I exclaimed, whirling to see the soft, golden eyes of Doctor Cullen gazing at me, worry clearly apparent in them.

A moment passed, as I drank in the sight of him – my heart could barely contain its joy at seeing one of them in the flesh once more. Without thinking, I flung myself at him and buried my face in his chest, tears springing to my eyes as I embraced him tightly.

I felt him start at my actions, before tentatively putting his arms around me and holding me tightly.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay," he soothed as a sob escaped my lips.

"S...s…sorry," I sniffled, embarrassed at the tears. "I've missed you all so much!"

He hugged me tighter, then, and I think I could have stayed there for hours, had the sound of a throat being loudly and unsubtly cleared not broken us apart with a start.

Jacob was standing in the shadow of the doorway, his face like thunder.

"Jake!" I hissed. "What was all that you said about territory?"

He shrugged. "Don't care. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I am," I said, looking back to Carlisle. "Everything's fine. Thank you."

I looked back and saw him glowering at Carlisle.

"Jake," I said, a warning tone to my voice.

"It's alright, Jacob," Carlisle said softly. "Alice had a vision of Bella jumping from a cliff, and thought the worst. I only came to see if Isabella was alright. I mean her no harm."

"You came back… to see if I was okay?" I asked, stunned. I had assumed that something had developed, with Edward or perhaps Victoria, to make Carlisle come all the way back here to find me.

Carlisle nodded, his face serious now. "We thought you were dead, Bella," he said, voice pained. He looked… distraught at the very possibility. I frowned. He was looking at me differently to how he had ever looked at me before.

Jacob sighed. "Fine. I'll leave you to catch up," he muttered, "I need to get some fresh air, smells too much like bloodsuckers in here already."

He left, leaving us to a sudden awkward silence. I felt shy for some reason, and it took a while before I could look up at Carlisle again.

"Thank you for caring enough to come back for me," I said, not sure what to say. Carlisle brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, and to my astonishment I felt a shiver rush through me at his touch.

"Bella, what on earth were you doing? Alice thought you were dead. She saw you plunge into the waves and then everything went blank! We were so worried… I was so… _God, Isabella_…"

His arms were around me again, crushing me against his rock solid body. I stifled a gasp, inhaling a deep lungful of his delicious scent. Heat flooded through me, and everywhere that he was touching me tingled with electricity.

_What the hell?_

"I… I'm sorry," I whispered, trying to block out the strange sensations that were raging through my body. "I was cliff diving, like the Quileute boys do… I lost consciousness under the water after a wave hit me, but Jacob dived in and pulled me out… Alice didn't see that part?"

"No. _Christ,_ Isabella, why the hell would you do something so reckless?"

I was silent, not wanting to tell him about my visions of Edward. He would think me an idiot. Plus, the way he was saying my name was doing weird things to me. To my horror, I felt… aroused!

_What the hell is wrong with you, Bella Swan?_

As if that wasn't bad enough, as he pulled back to look at me, ice cold hands gripping my shoulders, I could see that his eyes were turning smoky black, smouldering with a multitude of emotion. I gaped at him, as he looked at me with an expression of utter… love?

"Bella, I'm so sorry for leaving you. Edward… he wanted us to stay away. He thought it best… I knew it was wrong. Forgive me, please…"

He leaned in, and pressed his forehead against mine, eyes closing briefly. My heart hammered in my chest, as his close proximity to me send shock waves down my spine.

"Car… Carlisle…" I stuttered, not sure what exactly it was I wanted to say.

"Yes, my Bella?" he replied softly.

_My _Bella_?_

I stepped back from him, wary now. He looked pained again, and then slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" he murmured.

"Is… are… did anyone else come back with you?" I stammered, trying to change the subject. His eyes dulled slightly at my words.

"No, it is just me," he said. Then, after a pause, "Edward is not coming back, Bella. He doesn't live with us anymore."

I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

"For what?" he asked gently.

"You've lost a son," I said sadly. "Esme must be so upset. It's all my fault!"

I saw him tense at the mention of his wife, and frowned.

"Carlisle?"

He looked down.

"Esme is fine. She left… she went with Edward. So did Emmett and Rose… mainly because Rose wanted to. She didn't want to stay, after Alice had the vision…"

He trailed off.

"Vision? What vision? And you mean to tell me that you only have Alice and Jasper now? Why? Oh God, Carlisle, I'm so sorry…"

We were holding each other again, only this time it was more like we were clinging to one another for support.

"It's okay Bella. Esme and I…" he paused, letting out a long sigh. "I fell out of love with Esme a while ago. It was hard, but it was for the best."

I looked at him in astonishment.

"Why? How? Weren't you… mates?"

"No," he replied, shocking me. "And you are not Edward's, either. His singer, yes. His mate? No."

My head was reeling.

"How do you know?" I demanded, hurt coursing through me at his words.

"I just do," he said, almost sadly.

"_How_?" I pressed. I would not be kept in the dark again!

"Because I… because…"

His gaze fell to the floor, and he could not bring himself to say whatever it was he wanted to say. Once again, I found myself shocked. Carlisle was never rendered speechless like this. What the hell was going on?

"Because what?" I practically yelled, with more venom than I had intended. His head shot up, eyes hurting.

_Oh, my God…_

His eyes were so black now. As my angry face crumpled into confusion, the hurt in his eyes turned back to that love I had seen before, and something else. As I fell apart before him, lost and confused, he looked at me with an expression that was beyond anything I had ever seen in him before. It was primal, and it spoke of so many things… he wanted to protect me, comfort me, hold me, possess me, love me… He _wanted _me.

I'm not sure how I knew all that, but somehow, he conveyed it with those beautiful eyes.

I swallowed, as I felt the arousal from earlier return to my veins.

I had always thought him a beautiful man, but to actually _want_ him?

And yet… right now… I wanted him more than anything.

Suddenly, he spoke, jolting me out of my turmoil.

"I know that you are not Edward's mate…" he said, voice thick and husky, "Because you are _mine_."

Despite the thrill that shot through me, I backed away.

"What?"

"Ever since I met you, Isabella…"

_Oh God._

"Ever since you first came into the hospital after Edward saved you from the van… I have loved you," he said. My mind put up a barrier, refusing to believe what I was hearing.

"I… I…"

Words failed me.

"Please, Isabella. I know that you loved Edward; I know that he hurt you. But I promise you, I will never cause you pain. I would make you so happy, Isabella. Please… please say that you feel something for me too?"

He had moved close to me again, hand reaching out to touch my cheek.

"Please…"

There was a flash as he moved again, and suddenly his lips were pressed against mine, kissing me with an unearthly passion.

Everything span.

I kissed him back.

He broke the kiss, and looked down at me, almost fearfully. I stared back up at him, eyes wide.

"Bella…"

His voice was pleading, as he awaited my reply.

**Hope you enjoyed that! For those of you reading my other story, **_**Bella's Heart Song**_**, don't panic, I am in the process of writing the next chapter! I just fancied a quick break from it to write a human Bella moment with the lovely Dr Cullen. I will try and get part two of this two-parter up within the next two days! **

_**Please, please review, pretty please with Carlisle on top! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I stared at him for what seemed an eternity, my heart pounding.

Carlisle… is in _love_ with me?

The words wouldn't make sense in my head. I thought of Esme again, and everything he had just said to me, and I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, you said… you said that Rose left because of Alice's vision? Did she see this? Do they know?" I babbled, stalling for time on my answer to Carlisle's question.

He looked frustrated, but answered me anyway.

"Yes. Alice saw us. They know how I feel, except for Edward. The others left to be with him, but they weren't intending to tell him."

I blinked, taking all of this in.

"Isabella, please…" Carlisle pleaded again. "I can't stand it. Please, talk to me."

What did he expect me to say? I didn't know what to think, let alone tell him. A rage of emotions were whirling inside me, from guilt and loss and an ache for Edward that refused to go away, to the new feelings that were rising to the surface, begging connection with this vampire standing before me.

What did I feel? What did I _want_?

I closed my eyes and listened to my heart. A rush of memories flooded through me, of Carlisle and Edward all muddled up together.

When I opened my eyes again, I knew there was no going back from this.

"Carlisle," I said, voice shaking. "I… I do feel… I… please… kiss me…"

I wasn't certain, but it was enough for him. He breathed out his tension and scooped me up into his arms, kissing me again. It was heavenly. Blissful.

_The best feeling I had ever felt. _

And that was when I knew.

I knew he was right. What he had said was true. I felt more passion for him than I had ever felt for Edward, much as it pained me to admit it to myself.

_Was I really his mate? _

I had a hard time believing that. He was… god-like. Stunning. The most beautiful soul I had ever known. I was… well, me. Clumsy, plain old me.

How could it be that I was meant for this wonderful man?

He intensified the kiss, and I felt myself gasp against his lips as his tongue slipped inside my mouth.

_Oh God,_ he tasted delicious!

Passion flooded through me, and my hands began moving of their own accord, grabbing at him and pulling him hard against me. He moaned at this, bringing his hands up to cup my cheeks and then tangle themselves in my hair roughly, locking my mouth against his as he continued to kiss me with everything he had.

Feral instinct coursed through my veins. Suddenly I wanted this man like nothing else in this world. I felt things I had never felt before; a desire to know him, possess him, please him, _love_ him. Hell, I even wanted to lock him away and keep him from the rest of the world, mine and mine alone.

A vague voice in the back of my head told me that this was confirming his words precisely – I was awakening to the instinctual urges that came from knowing he was mine. My mate. My soulmate.

"Carlisle…" I breathed, between kisses, "I need you… want you… oh God, I think I _love_ you…"

His head snapped back, and there was such joy in his eyes it took my breath away. Then, before I could even blink, he had picked me up and all but flung me on the rug in the middle of the floor, his body pressing down on mine, and his mouth bruising my lips with intense hunger.

I moaned as I felt his arousal push hard against my core. I knew then that I wanted him to claim me as his mate, more than anything I had ever wanted in my life, or ever would.

"Please…" I gasped, and his eyes turned completely onyx, swimming with desire.

"Isabella…" he smiled, and then, everything went hazy and intense, as he buried his face in my neck and ripped at my clothes, stripping me of my shirt and jeans in seconds. I gasped, eyes trying to focus on him as my own hands moved to his body. He still had his coat on; I yanked it off his shoulders and he shrugged it off, scarf as well, groaning as I balled his blue shirt into my fists and pulled him into another kiss, gazing up at him longingly. He looked down at me, now clad in nothing but my simple underwear, and he let out a shaky breath.

"You are so beautiful…"

I unbuttoned him, fumbling with the last couple and giving a hiss of frustration as I struggled to yank his shirt off him. He chuckled, peppering my neck and shoulder in kisses to calm me down.

"I want you too," he smiled into my ear softly, tickling it with his breath.

There was a blurry flash, and I looked up to see him hovering over me, palms on the floor either side of my head, naked but for his boxers.

I breathed ragged breaths as I took in his glorious chest, the muscles in his arms, and the look of adoration on his gorgeous face.

Our faces were inches apart, lingering in an intense gaze as we silently spoke to each other. We wanted each other. We belonged to each other.

How had I not known this before?

"Bella…" he said gently, kissing my nose. "Is this what you want?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes!" I breathed, eyes pleading. He smiled.

"Are you sure? Once I let go with you, I won't be able to stop…"

_Oh, thank you, sweet Lord! _

All the frustration I had felt with Edward ebbed out of me as I delighted in the knowledge that Carlisle was not afraid to love me.

"Good!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself, and captured his mouth with mine. A growl erupted from his throat, and then his hands were everywhere, his body pressing down hard against mine. We writhed and groaned, ecstasy rippling through us as we lost ourselves in kissing and exploring each other. Carlisle's hands seemed to touch every inch of me, and far from feeling the icy cold of his skin, I felt only the heat pooling inside me wherever his fingers traced.

"Carlisle," I sighed into his mouth, causing him to hiss.

"You're mine," he snarled, in a deliciously sexy way, and his head moved down from my face, hovering for a moment as his eyes took in my body, before he shredded my bra and took my breasts in his mouth.

I cried out, fisting my hands in his hair. Unbelievably good sensations rocked my entire body, coupled with a giddy joy that made me feel high.

His tongue licked at my nipples, and every now and then he would lightly graze them with his teeth, causing me to shudder and writhe beneath him, whimpering and moaning. Each noise and movement that I made only increased his fervour, and his hands turned rougher, pinching and grabbing at my flesh as his mouth captured one of my breasts hungrily, and then the other.

I arched my back in delight, enjoying every moment of the worship he lavished upon me, until he eventually paused, gazing up at me and taking my breath away with the intensity of lust in his eyes. He smiled a wicked grin, and moved further down my body. I shuddered and gasped as he hooked his fingers into my panties and pulled them down slowly, getting as far as my knees before surrendering to his impatience and ripping them in two.

Before I could register him doing even that, his head was between my thighs, his tongue darting inside me, doing incredible things to me.

"Oh God, Carlisle!" I screamed, hips bucking against his face. He growled softly and pressed his mouth hard against my core, moving his tongue in a circling motion before licking and sucking at my throbbing clit. I threw my head back and moaned in sheer delight. This man was going to be the death of me!

Just as I thought this couldn't get any better, he replaced his tongue with his finger, curling it up inside me and hitting a spot I never even knew existed. I screamed his name, grinding my hips against his hand, and he kissed my thighs, slipping another finger inside, and then another.

_Holy fuck. _

He moved with vampire speed inside me, watching my thrashing and moaning with desire, before dipping his head to lap at me again. I felt heat rushing to my core, and a wave of incredible pleasure began to build, causing me to pant and gasp for breath.

"Oh, God, Carlisle… I'm so close… oh, yes… please…_ Carlisle_!"

His tongue plunged deep inside me again and sent the most amazing sensations through me. I bucked and writhed before exploding with a scream.

"Carlisle! Oh God, yes!" I cried as he sent my first orgasm crashing through me, causing my entire body to flush and tingle.

He continued to lick and play with me until I had ridden out my pleasure, before slowly raising his head to look at me with a lazy smile.

"You taste incredible," he sighed, licking his lips.

I sat up, looking down at the gorgeous vampire lying in my lap.

"I love you," was all I could manage, and he grinned, before moving quickly to his knees so that he could take my face in his hands and kiss me.

"And I love you, Isabella Swan."

His mouth moved down to my neck, nibbling playfully. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his delectable body, then gasped and cried out.

He bit into my neck, hard.

Marking me.

I felt the oozing of blood trickle out, and moaned as I felt the tip of his tongue trace over the small wound he had inflicted, licking up my sweet nectar.

This action turned me on so much; I don't know what came over me. The next thing I knew I was grabbing at Carlisle and pushing him down onto the floor, seizing the material of his boxers and pulling them off in one swift motion. Lust washed over me in a haze as I took in his huge, hard, erect length, and I bent down to lick him teasingly, relishing the sounds he made as I did so.

"Christ, Isabella, oh _fuck_!"

The profanities spilling from his lips turned me on further still. I licked my lips and took him in my mouth, enjoying the taste of him as I got used to the feeling of him between my lips. Despite my inexperience, I allowed myself to be bold, and began to suck and hum in a way that I thought would be the most pleasing to him. I seemed to be doing okay, because he began to moan loudly and tangle his hands in my hair.

After a while I paused to pleasure him with my hand, watching his face in fascination as he expressed his heady bliss. I returned my mouth to him, combining licks and sucks with my fingers, and he cried out my name over and over.

"_Isabella_! Oh God, don't stop… _yes_! Fuck, you're amazing… Oh God, I'm going to cum…"

He came hard in my mouth, his icy cold seed shooting into my mouth and hitting the back of my throat. I swallowed him, licking every last delicious drop from his tip.

I moved up his body, until I was nose to nose with him. I was hungry for him.

_Hungry for more. _

"Make love to me…" I begged. His lust-filled eyes darkened and he bruised my mouth once more, flipping us over so that I was beneath him. I could feel his erection growing hard again, and gasped as it brushed against me, slipping between my thighs. Carlisle moaned into my mouth, our tongues colliding and his hands all over me.

"I want you so much," he breathed. 'Never in all my centuries have I ever wanted anyone or anything as much as I want you, Isabella…"

I felt him at my entrance, and groaned. "Please… I want you so much too..."

He began to push inside of me, slowly.

"This may hurt for a moment," he whispered, the lust temporarily giving way to gentleness as he finally took my virginity. I flinched at the sudden pain, and he pushed all the way inside, before stopping and allowing me to adjust to his size.

The pain subsided, and I was felt with the delicious feeling of being completely and utterly filled. I ground my hips against him, silently telling him it was okay to move now.

And move he did.

The thrusts were slow and sensuous at first, but I knew from the look on his face that this would not last long. Moments passed, and he quickly became more feral once again, his thrusts increasing in speed and force until he was growling wildly and slamming into me again and again. I was screaming and writhing, my hips rising and falling in rhythm with his to meet each thrust. He pounded into me, murmuring my name over and over again, until we both neared our second climax.

He bit down into my neck again, sucking slightly on the blood that trickled out. I cried out in ecstasy; it felt so erotic when he did that!

"Cum with me, Isabella…" he hissed, moving inside me with inhuman speed now. I cried and moaned, feeling my orgasm building and building, growing unbearably closer…

It was too much for me to bear. Out of breath and tensed up beyond belief, I felt the pleasure slipping away again. Carlisle sensed the change in me, and I felt him move his hand downwards. I gasped as his finger hit my clit, rubbing it as he continued to pound in and out of me passionately.

"Do you like this, Isabella?" he growled, nipping at my ear. "Do you like to be fucked hard like this, you deliciously dirty little girl?"

"Oh fuck, yes… Carlisle! Fuck me harder, faster!" I squealed, a fresh shot of arousal bringing me back to my brink at his dirty talk.

"As you wish, my love," he replied, biting the surface of my skin again. "Become one with me, Isabella… mate with me… mine… you are mine…"

"_Carlisle_!"

My orgasm hit me so hard I almost passed out. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through my core and radiated throughout my entire body, leaving my head floating and my limbs weightless. Carlisle tensed and yelled out my name, and I felt the cold venom shoot inside me, stream after stream entering me, becoming part of me.

We lay entwined for what seemed like hours, but that in reality was probably only a matter of minutes. Our laboured breathing returned to normal, my hammering heart slowing to an almost-regular beat, and we gazed into each other's eyes, loss in sheer bliss and happiness.

I was so glad that I had given myself to Carlisle, and Carlisle alone.

"I love you," I whispered. He kissed me.

"I love you too."

The heady scent of him mingled with the scent of our lovemaking. He trailed his fingers through my hair and over the mark he had created on my neck. The mark that showed the world I was his, forever.

"Turn me," I whispered. His eyes darkened again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be yours forever, Carlisle. I want to be your true mate, in every way possible. Don't make me wait. Please…"

A brief flicker of turmoil crossed his perfect features, before his face broke into a smile.

"Damn the consequences," he muttered, and leaned in towards me. My heart missed a beat.

_Was this really happening?_

I gasped as his teeth bit through the skin on the other side of my neck, and then again and again, leaving burning marks all over my body as he bit me in as many places as he dared, licking each wound to seal in his venom as it leaked into me and began to roil wildly in my veins. Occasionally I would feel him linger at a point, sucking a little blood from me and sighing in pleasure. I felt myself slipping away, succumbing to the burning and the pain.

"Carlisle…" I mumbled, between pained cries. He looked down at me, agonised that he was causing me this pain, but at the same time overjoyed that he finally had his true mate, forever and always. He kissed me, hands roaming over my body to try and appease some of the pain with a tidal wave of fresh pleasure.

A car drew up outside, and I was vaguely aware of Carlisle cursing.

"_Charlie_."

He flashed around the room, gathering up our shredded clothes and any trace that we had ever been there. I felt him lift me into his arms and speed from the house, moving into across the miles in a matter of seconds.

_It burned… it burned…_

But I could withstand it, I knew. For the joy in my dying heart was soaring.

As the blackness and the burning claimed me, my last thought as a living human was of Carlisle, and how much I was looking forward to our new life together.

_Damn the consequences. _

I rejoiced, that I finally had my happy ending, and would do so, now, for all eternity.

**THE END**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! If you enjoy Bella and Carlisle together, then you might want to check out my other, longer story, **_**Bella's Heart Song**_**. More Bellisle stories and one-shots coming soon… **


End file.
